Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques for measuring multiphase flows from wellbores. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to tools and methods for obtaining samples of multiphase fluid from a mobile multiphase flowmeter system.
Description of the Related Art
In many hydrocarbon well applications, various test procedures are employed to evaluate characteristics of the produced well fluid or other reservoir characteristics. Often, the produced well fluid contains a mixture of phases, such as a mixture of oil, water, gas, and solids or other components. Test procedures have been employed to evaluate the phases of produced fluids from specific wells. For example, various types of well testing equipment utilize multiphase flow meters to measure the various phases of the produced fluid. Samples of the multiphase fluid flowing in multiphase flow meters may be acquired as needed to use for various purposes, such as cross-checking the measurement quality of or calibrating the multiphase flow meter, obtaining liquid and gas samples at line pressure and temperature for pressure-volume-temperature (PVT) analysis, determining water chemistry (salt species, salinity changes, hydrate inhibitor content), providing flow assurance (effectiveness of hydrate/scale/corrosion inhibitor injections), analyzing oil and gas composition, and managing reservoir production, modeling, and compartmentalization, to list a few. Samples may also be used to determine water-liquid-ratios (WLR) or base sediment and water (BSW) of the multiphase fluid flowing from the well at different times. Representative sampling of multiphase fluid is thus very desirable.